supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wischmeyer Family
Jo meets the Wischmeyer family, John and Melora who have three children: 9-year-old son Jared and 4-year-old twin daughters, Ashlyn and Alaia. Recap After watching the submission reel, Jo arrives at the Wishmeyer who to meet the twins and their parents. Ashlyn and Alaia appear calm and rather shy. John is then off to work and Melora, who works from home, sits down in front of the computer, leaving the twins to their own devices. Ashlyn throws the toaster on the floor while attempting to make herself poptarts.When Melora scolds her, Ashlyn complains that she couldn't ask her as she was on the phone. Melora points out that she is always on the phone because it is her job. Melora later attempts to put Alaia in time out in her bedroom, but Alaia lashes out and hits her mother. This continues as Alaia repedately calls, "Stinky butt" when her mother is on the phone. A Melora rips off her headset to deal with Alaia who runs to the bathroom for cover. When Melora sits down again, Alaia continutes to irritate her. Melora says that she does not know what to do since her boss is telling her that she will get fired if she doesn't get back on the phone and her kids are out of control. Later that day, Jared comes home from school. Alaia runs into his room to steal his playing cards. She runs to the living room where she throws them on the floor. Alaia dances around as Jared picks up his cards. Jo asks Jared what his parents do when his sisters irriate him, he says nothing. When Ashlyn begins playing on a recorder, Melora, who is still working on the computer, calls "Jared,quit that", ignoring her son when he informs her that it's not him, it's Ashlyn. Alaia continues to tease Jared until he tells her to shut up at which point Jared is sent to his room by Melora. Jo goes to speak to Jared, telling him that it is important for him to speak to Melora about his feelings. John comes home and the twins are tucked into bed. John and Melora both go downstairs to put the girls to bed. Alaia is calm, but Ashlyn is defiant and throws a fit. Melora ends up laying down with them. Jo comes down hard on the parents about their treatment of Jared. Melora claims that her and Jared are close. Jo brings in her usual family routine, which has red circles that indicate Melora's work hours which equal about six hours a day. When Jo introduces the household rules (Jared does not seem to be present), the girls hold their ears shut and refuse to listen. When Alaia melts down when John tells her to take a nap, Jo walks him through the steps of the Naughty Corner. Alaia leaves the corner and runs to her parents bedroom. John says that Alaia behaving this way makes him feel like a failure as a parent. Alaia does stand in the corner, but cries. Jo assures John that Alaia does not love him any less. Alaia willingly apologizes when her time is up. When Jared comes home from school, Jo brings in a Thought Box for him. Jo wants Melora and Jared to sit down and talk about his feeling every single night once the girls are in bed. Jo introduces the Stay In Bed Technique. This does not go over well with Ashlyn, who tells her mother that if she will not lay with her, John will. Jo insists that she ignore that. Ashlyn desperately tries to get her parents attention by throwing pillows and books. She eventually goes to sleep. During the Family test run, the girls go back to being brats. Jared is in his room working on his homework when both twins come in. When he tells them to get out, Melora scolds his son. Jared writes a note saying, "Why do I get consequences and the girls don't" for his thought box. Melora whoever argues that it's not true and they are only four while he is nine. Jo literally screams, "You're missing the point, Melora." at her TV set. Melora does the Naughty Corner wrong with Alaia, even holding her in the corner to keep her from escaping. John struggles with the Stay In Bed technique. When the girls cry for milk and toys, John gives in. Jo returns to show the family where they have gone wrong. Pretty much as soon as the DVD meeting is over, Alaia simply turns off a video game her brother is playing to annoy him. This time, Melora conforms Alaia instead of blaming Jared as she usually would. Alaia ends up being sent to the Naughty Corner. Later, Melora tells Jared that he can always come and talk to her. Melora feels like her and Jared have gotten a lot closer. Bedtime is the last thing Jo wants to work on before leaving again. This time the girls only come out of their room three times before they fall asleep. Jo spends more time simply having fun with the family. When Jo leaves, Alaia sadly asks if she will be here tomorrow. Jo assures Jared that he will still be able to speak to her before she leaves. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Families with Three Children Category:Twins Episodes Category:School Age Children Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Work-At-Home Parent Episodes Category:Stay In Bed Episodes Category:Thought Box Episodes Category:Naughty Corner Episodes Category:Ignored Children Episodes Category:Stepchildren Episodes Category:Episodes in Colorado Category:Episodes with timeout tantrums